Vincent Valentine vs. DmC!Dante
Backgrounder_(425).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Vincent_Valentine_DmC_Dante_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Vincent Valentine vs. DmC!Dante is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy against DmC!Dante from the Devil May Cry reboot, DmC: Devil May Cry. Description Final Fantasy VS Devil May Cry! Two edgy, red-jacket-clad gunslingers in a gun duel to the death! Who is the best shot? Interlude Wiz: The gunslinger - a common trope that's been spread across fiction, taking many different forms. Boomstick: Some of these are more edgy than others. Like Vincent Valentine, the Chaos Experiment-''' Wiz: And Dante, the rebooted Son of Sparda. Take note that this is the Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry, and no abilities or weapons from the classic Devil May Cry series will be counted. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Vincent Wiz: Thirty years prior to the events of Final Fantasy VII, the man Vincent Valentine was working for a group of scientists known as the Turks of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Boomstick: I bet they're not even Turkish. Those bastards. Wiz: However, Vincent's morals were compromised when the Turks considered doing experiments on humans. Things got even worse when the woman he loved, Lucrecia, fell for the man who wanted to do such experiments, Professor Hojo. Boomstick: Professor WHAT-jo?! No wonder she fell for this guy. Oh wait, it gets worse. Hojo actually got Lucrecia pregnant! Oh, and did I mention that this Hojo guy wanted to use the fetus for experiments! Wiz: This outraged Vincent to the point where he confronted Hojo about it, and as a defensive move, Hojo shot him. Boomstick: And Vincent survived! Well, kinda. See, he was actually half-dead, and unconscious for a long time, so Hojo and that ungrateful bitch Lucrecia did a bunch of experiments on him! Wiz: Specifically, they injected him with strength enhancements and, more importantly, Chaos-tainted Mako. Vincent soon awakened, rather pissed off that he had become exactly what he had been trying to prevent. Boomstick: So he did what any Captain America would do, and then he went to sleep for 30 years. Then Cloud Strife and his team awakened him, and this gave Vincent exactly what he needed to enact his revenge on Hojo. You know, Wiz, I just realized something. Wiz: What is it, Boomstick? Boomstick: We should totally do Vincent Valentine vs. Captain America. Wiz: Actually, not a bad idea. Let's put that on our consideration list. Anyway, Vincent's most common weapon- Boomstick: Is a gun! Hell yes! Actually, he has a ton of 'em. Cerberus is a handgun with three barrels! And it makes a hell of a good name for a video game title. He also has Griffin, a Tommy gun, and Hydra, a sniper rifle. So he's never screwed in close, mid, or long range. Oh, and he also has this badass gun called Death Penalty, which gets more powerful the more kills he gets with it. Wiz: Due to a glitch, Vincent can actually kill the Emerald Weapon in a single hit with this weapon. But that won't be counted in battle. Boomstick: Dammit. Wiz: Vincent has been shown to be an excellent shot, hitting targets well out of the range of ordinary guns. In case he has to get into a gunfight himself, he wears a red jacket which oh-so-conveniently happens to be bulletproof. But just in case Vincent decides that he doesn't want to do any gunfighting, he has a wide array of materia to use instead. Boomstick: Fire Materia explodes upon impact, Blizzard Materia is a homing blast of ice which can freeze his opponents in a block of ice, and Thunder Materia, which fires a blast of lightning and even knocks down opponents who have been afflicted by spells. Then he goes and sings "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC! Wiz: In case you weren't aware, Vincent actually has one of the highest Magic stats in the entire game. This, combined with his guns and his acrobatics, makes him a formidable and versatile opponent. Boomstick: But what does Vincent do when he runs out of bullets and Materia? He releases his Limit Break, which is a GIGANTIC MONSTER WITH SUPER STRENGTH AND THE ABILITY TO THROW FIREBALLS! Wiz: While Vincent's Limit Break increases his power by huge amounts, the Limit Break tends to rob Vincent of his smarts and strategy, forgoing all of that for brute force. Also, while the Limit Break is powerful and all, it is an extreme double-edged sword that forces Vincent to remain in that state until he either defeats his opponent, or his opponent defeats him. Boomstick: But really, he doesn't even NEED Limit Break, because he can tap into an even more powerful being that allows him to use his full smarts and he can go in-and-out of, Chaos. This thing is capable of flight, and it increases all of his stats. But the best thing about it is he gets this weapon called Death Sentence - yes, he has a weapon called Death Penalty and one called Death Sentence - which does huge damage and has four barrels. Only problem is, no critical hits. Wiz: Vincent may be an optional character and the lead of a spin-off, but he has accomplished a few spectacular feats. He's essentially survived death itself, helped defeat Sephiroth and Deepground, learned how to control Chaos, defeated the Tsviets, Weiss, and Omega- Boomstick: And best of all, Square Enix thought he was so badass that he deserved his own spinoff. Which he did! Wiz: Unfortunately, Vincent's badassery doesn't make up for his flaws. As badass as he is, he still has some of the lowest stats in Final Fantasy VII, save for magic. Boomstick: But hey, I wouldn't be complaining about bad stats if I had Vincent's guns! Plus, his name is Vincent Valentine. Names don't get any more badass than that, y'know. Vincent: Where can I buy a phone? Dante Wiz: Born as the son of the demon Sparda and the angel Eva, the Nephilim Dante from the game DmC: Devil May Cry is actually a completely different character from the Classic Dante. Boomstick: So if any of you thought we were talking about the white-haired guy with the six-pack abs and enjoys pizza and strawberry sundaes... this is a different guy. Wiz: From a young age, Dante's mother was killed, and he's had to fight demons for just about as long as he could remember. This led to a lot the repression of a lot of Dante's memories. To cope with this, Dante turned his hatred of demons into a profession, killing demons on a daily basis in Limbo City. Boomstick: This isn't the same guy who ripped a hole in his chest to see his own heart, is he? Wiz: Well... yes. It's that same guy. But rewind for a second. In addition to his hatred of demons, Dante also acquired a hatred for all authority figures in general. This was especially bad when his brother Vergil asked him to join The Order, and, well... Vergil was a bit of an asshole. Boomstick: You mean he was one. Don't sugar-coat it, Wiz. He was a complete asshole, without any question whatsoever. Wiz: Oh yeah, right. Boomstick: Okay NOW is the time where he ripped a hole in his own chest... ugh. But them remember those memories we told you about? Yeah, after all that, Dante started to remember all the horrible things he saw when he was a kid, and then he became all emo and-''' Wiz: Hey! Boomstick, remember all those horrible things your ex-wife did to you? '''Boomstick: Yeah... Wiz: Think of it like that. While Dante might not be as powerful or stylish as his classic counterpart, he's definitely the more developed and relatable character. Anyway, moving on. While DmC Dante's weapons differ from Classic Dante's, he still has some of the same weapons that his white-haired predecessor does. Boomstick: He wields Rebellion, a longsword that Sparda gave him. Hey Dante! A demon gave you that weapon, y'know. But in addition to that, he also has Dante's black-and-white handguns, Ebony and Ivory! (Singing) Ebony... Wiz: Don't you dare get me to start singing it... Boomstick: And Ivory... Wiz: No! I'm not doing it! Ugh, anyway, Dante usually prefers close-combat. Aside from Rebellion, he has Arbiter, a slow but powerful axe, which is, once again, demonic in nature. He also has Osiris, an angelic scythe with great speed and range. Boomstick: And in case Dante wants to punch someone's lights out, he equips Eryx, which are flaming fists! Which are... again... demonic. Man Dante, you're such a hypocrite! But he also has Aquila, angelic shuriken blades. Man, this guy has a ton of weapons! Y'know, Wiz? I think this guy is pretty cool. Wiz: You're gonna think he's even cooler when we discuss his guns. Boomstick: Oh yeah! There's also Revanent, a shotgun which really hurts at close-range, and Kablooey, which does exactly what it sounds like! It blows stuff up! Wiz: And just in case that's not enough, Dante has Ophion, a grappling hook. And if we learned anything from Batman, those things can be devastating. Boomstick: Like his classic counterpart, Dante has a healing factor that lets him survive blows that would be fatal to regular humans. He's also an impossibly good shot, and he can glide in the air using a mixture of his demonic and angelic powers. Wiz: But Dante's ace in the hole is his necklace, which Eva gave him. It allows him to transform into his Majin Trigger form, which greatly increases his power and makes demons float helplessly in the air. And you're gonna like this one, Boomstick. It turns his hair white. Boomstick: Hell yeah! This guy just got even more badass! Not to mention this guy can run faster than cars then toss them around easily, he also defeated Vergil as well as some of the most powerful demons in Limbo, and with the help of his brother, defeated Mundus. Wiz: Unfortunately, in an attempt to make him more relatable, DmC Dante is considerably less powerful than classic Dante. He's less experienced, he lacks the notable pain immunity, and he's even more cocky and arrogant. Boomstick: But after this, I've determined that DmC Dante is way more badass than I initially thought. Shame on all you who made fun of him. Dante: After all that anger, violence, and death, you have to dig deep to see if you're still sane or if you can call yourself human. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Limbo The sun was beginning to set. A lesser demon had entered the city, only to hear a demon's worst nightmare approaching from behind him. "You don't belong here, and you know it." The demon heard from behind him. The demon shrieked in pain as the sound of bullets and slashing was heard. Blood splattered everywhere as the demon's killer revealed himself to be DmC!Dante. "Another day, another demon dies. They don't stand a chance against me." Dante began to walk into the town, and as the sun began to set, he noticed a figure dressed in a red jacket, atop a rooftop. Dante paid no mind to it, until he heard the sound of something hitting the ground from that direction. Dante turned his head to face the sound, and saw behind him the former Turk, Vincent Valentine. "So I hear you're a pretty good shot." Vincent told Dante. Another demon began to slowly approach the two, and without even looking, Vincent shot the demon dead with a single shot from Cerberus. Dante grinned at Vincent. "Y'know Vincent, I run this town." He told him. "I'd advise you get out of my way." Vincent sighed, then aimed Cerberus at Dante. Dante similarly pulled out Ebony and Ivory, and aimed both at Vincent. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us." Dante said to Vincent. "You best put those down." Vincent replied. Before he could finish his sentence, Dante fired a shot at Vincent, which he quickly dodged with not a moment to lose. "Or maybe instead, I'll just put you down." FIGHT! Dante fired Ebony and Ivory at Vincent again, to which Vincent responded with a swift jump into the air, successfully dodging the bullets. Vincent fired a shot from Cerberus, with each of the three bullets successfully piercing Dante's chest. "So that's that." Vincent was about to turn away in victory. "Agh!" Dante yelled in agony then shouted a few indistinct curse words at Vincent. There were three bullet wounds in his chest, but within seconds, the wounds began healing themselves. Dante was wearing a look of anger on his face as he pulled out Osiris, his angelic scythe. "I'll be your grim reaper." Dante swung Osiris at Vincent diagonally a few times, each time with Vincent dodging or jumping over the scythe. However, the more Dante swung, the faster Osiris got. After a few more swings, Dante got one lucky swing in and grazed over Vincent's chest, knocking him against a building. After Vincent tumbled into the nearby building, Dante slowly approached. He put away Osiris then pulled out Revenant, his trusty shotgun. "Too bad, Vincent." Dante slowly began to grin. "At least that demon put up more of a fight." He was about to directly fire into Vincent's face, when suddenly Vincent fired a blast of Lightning Materia at Dante. The bolt of lightning quickly stunned Dante as Vincent jumped onto the rooftop of the building, then began jumping from rooftop-to-rooftop. "Hey, you get back here!" Dante called. He ran on ground, keeping up with the rooftop-jumping Vincent. As the two ran side-by-side, they continually fired bullets at each other from their guns. Each time, Vincent would dodge Dante's shots and Dante would heal off Vincent's. "When will you ever learn?" Vincent muttered. He withdrew Cerberus and pulled out Griffin, then opened fire on the Nephilim. The automatic fire opened up several bullet wounds in Dante's body, and he was then stunned momentarily in pain. Dante yelled in pain as he was riddled with bullet-holes, but then as he healed them off he pulled out one of his trusty tools, Ophion, the grapple-like device. He activated Ophion, grabbing hold of Vincent's foot. Vincent struggled to swap out guns, and in the meantime Dante equipped Eryx. As he grappled Vincent toward him, he punched him in the face with a fiery fist, knocking him skyward. Mid-air, Vincent did an acrobatic backflip then landed on another rooftop. However, Dante had launched him out of sight. "Now, where did that guy go....?" As Dante pondered about Vincent's location, Vincent had equipped Hydra, the sniper rifle. "Good night." He fired Hydra directly at Dante, piercing through his chest and leaving a wide bullet wound larger than anything previously inflicted on him before. Dante put his hand where he had been shot. There was blood, and a lot of it. Moreover, the Nephilim was experiencing pain unlike he'd experienced before. But he wasn't about to lose this one. He ran around town, looking around for Vincent. Vincent was trying to keep hidden, when suddenly he felt breathing down his neck. "Huh?" Vincent turned to see Dante wielding Arbiter, his demonic axe. He swung the axe in one mighty, slow motion. Vincent dodged the swing with little time to lose, but he lost his footing as he dodged and fell off the building, back-first. Dante jumped down, still wielding Arbiter. Vincent quickly rolled out of the way as the axe made a deep cut in the ground, making a crack and splitting the road open. Suddenly, a car began making its way across town. Right as Dante heard the car going by, he ran in front of the car, pretending to be run over. The driver of the car got out. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The driver apologized. "Anything I can do for you?" Dante gave a fake cough. "Yeah, can I have..." He quickly got up, then lifted the man's car off the ground with his superhuman strength. "Your car?" To say the man was surprised would be an understatement. Dante threw the car at Vincent, and right before the car could hit him Vincent fired a Fire Materia at it, causing the car to explode. Dante ran toward Vincent and then fired some rounds from Kablooey - the most appropriately-named gun in the history of fiction. Vincent countered Dante's shots with some Fire Materia, and the shots from both of them collided in mid-air, resulting in large explosions which knocked the two of them back. Vincent fired some Blizzard Materia at Dante, which the Son of Sparda attempted to dodge, but their homing capabilities caught up with him and encased him into a block of ice. After a few seconds, Dante easily broke himself free of the ice and and threw Aquila - a few of his shuriken-like blades. Vincent shot each one out of the air using Cerberus, but right when Vincent was distracted, Dante pulled Rebellion and stabbed Vincent in the abdominal section. Vincent leaned over, with the sword lodged into his body. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, and then held both weapons to Vincent's head. "Gotta hand it to you, Vincent. Most of my opponents don't get this far in battle with me." "Before you kill me..." Vincent told Dante, with anger in his voice. He pulled Rebellion out of his body, revealing that it had just made it between his arm and his side. "I think you should work on your aim." This left Dante baffled. He had spent years working on his aim! What could he possibly do to improve it? In a rage, Dante gripped his necklace. Demonic and angelic energy began to flow around Dante as his hair turned white and his jacket turned red. He had entered Devil Trigger. "My turn." Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory, then shot at Vincent several times, knocking him back. Vincent attempted to get back on his feet, but Dante pulled Rebellion once more then slashed at Vincent repeatedly. Vincent dodged each strike with only moments left to spare. "You're not doing yourself any favors by deliberately stalling out the match!" Vincent huffed, and then pulled out Cerberus once more and fired. Right before the bullets could even connect, Dante slashed each one with Rebellion in one fluid motion, slicing the bullets in half. Dante then ran toward Vincent and grabbed him by the collar, holding Rebellion to his neck. "The worst part of this battle?" Dante began, moments away from finishing all this. "After this ends, no girl will ever have Vincent for a Valentine." Suddenly, Vincent began to think about Lucrecia. About how she had disregarded him in favor of Hojo. Then he remembered all the horrible things Hojo had done. Vincent would not stand for this. Protomateria began to circulate through Vincent's body as he started to undergo a transformation of his own. Vincent grew red-black wings as he covered himself in demonic armor, and a red crown-like headpiece covered his head. Vincent had tapped into Chaos. Vincent levitated upward - partly as a side effect of Dante's Devil Trigger, partly because of his flight ability - then aimed Death Sentence at Dante. Dante ran toward Vincent with Rebellion in hand, but Vincent jumped backward to narrowly avoid the hit, then opened fire upon Dante, creating large wounds in his body that not even his healing factor could save him from. Dante scrambled for Ebony and Ivory in an attempt to shoot down Vincent, but it was to no avail. With each shot he gave, Vincent gave a shot that disintegrated any of Dante's bullets in mid-air then hit him. Vincent then flew behind Dante, who had began to run out of options. Dante reverted back into his base form. With one last motion, Vincent pointed Death Sentence right at Dante's head - then fired one last time. The shot was so powerful that it completely obliterated Dante's head, then the Nephilim's body toppled over as blood flowed out from underneath. Vincent then reverted back to his base form as he jumped back on the rooftops. Maybe one day Mr. Valentine would cameo in a battle again... K.O.! ...But not before Tokyo's worst nightmare. Results Boomstick: Damn. Well, one badass had to die, so it was a lose-lose anyway. Wiz: Unlike some of our previous battles, this one was actually very close. Vincent's agility and bulletproof jacket as well as Dante's healing factor meant that for the most part, standard gunfire was useless. Boomstick: Dante had a close-combat edge for sure. I mean, come on! Look at all the close-range weapons he has! Wiz: But that meant that Vincent had the long-range edge, with his better guns as well as his Materia. The two had counters for just about everything - Vincent is a better air fighter, Dante is a better ground fighter. Vincent has smarts on his side, while Dante has tenacity. In the end, this match became more so a battle of experience. Boomstick: Vincent has fought alongside Cloud Strife and his team to take down the likes of Sephiroth, and he even had his own adventure in Dirge of Cerberus. This, along with the fact that Vincent is older than he looks, meant that Vincent had an edge in experience. Wiz: In terms of super modes, it was no surprise that Vincent held the edge. Yes, Devil Trigger increases Dante's abilities and makes demons float in the air, but Chaos is a devil-like being controlled through Protomateria, and is something far more powerful than DmC!Dante has ever had to fight, Devil Trigger or not. His ability to fly also meant that Devil Trigger's ability to make demons float in the air was useless. Boomstick: DmC!Dante put put up a tough fight, but he was sure sentenced to death. Wiz: The winner is Vincent Valentine. Trivia *This is the ninth of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Captain America. Who would you be rooting for? Vincent Valentine DmC!Dante Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs Devil May Cry' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015